


I smoke when I’m stressed

by TentenFireDragon



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: M/M, Nanbaka Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentenFireDragon/pseuds/TentenFireDragon
Summary: In which Hajime gets gifts that he has no use of and one that he very much likes.





	I smoke when I’m stressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for the amazing @velvet-zombie on tumblr! Hope you enjoy it!

“Huh?” was all Hajime could say when he arrived one morning in the guard room and saw what was waiting for him on his desk. Kept in one piece by a beautiful red sheer paper, a big bouquet of red roses gave the old boring room just the spot of colour that it so hardly needed. The first thing that came to his mind was that it was a prank pulled by the inmates of Cell 13. Perhaps some kind of revenge from Uno because he was still laughing whenever the inmate asked if he had any female visitors? Hajime couldn’t be sure. He was expecting something to happen when he picked it up: the old water flower trick, maybe paint instead of water or scratching powder in the petals.

Surprisingly nothing happened when he picked it up. Nothing happened either when he shook it up and down to make sure nothing was between the stems. He finally turned it to face it and was surprised for the third time that morning to find mistletoe between the ruby coloured flowers. He held it with the front part down to make sure nothing was inside once again. He was interrupted by the door opening.

“Good morning, sir, I am ready for another day of hard work after my thorough workout! Oh, what is that?” Yamato immediately launched himself to see what his superior was holding above his head. His eyes blew wide when he recognized the plant. “Ah, mistletoe! Nothing better to bring the Christmas spirit in our little office! A great idea, sir! Allow me to be the first to fulfil this tradition by giving you a kiss!”

“No, Yamato, don’t-”

“Good morning, sir! I came in with Kuu and I am ready for-”

Seitarou froze when he saw one of his superiors held in a bear hug by another superior of his, all above mistletoe. Hajime was trying very hard to hold Yamato away from him, but, damn, the man had deathly hugs and a persistence made of steal.

“Seitarou, come here and get Yamato away, right now!” He barked while pushing away Yamamoto’s head with his free hand.

“Y-Yes, right now sir!”

“No, Seitarou, a true Japanese man must respect the weird foreign traditions adopted by his boss in their workplace! I must kiss Hajime-san!”

“Shut up, stupid, and get the fuck off!” yelled Hajime.  
With a little help from Seitarou, Yamato gave up trying to kiss his supervisor, even though he looked disappointed. Hajime sighed in relief when he finally could relax for a moment or two. He really needed a smoke. He couldn’t wait for his break.

“Sir, where did this roses and mistletoe come from?” asked Seitarou, picking the bouquet that Hajime hasn’t even realized he stopped.

“It was on my desk when I came in.” Hajime replied, arranging his uniform. “You can throw it away, it must have been a mistake.”

“Oh, boss, here!” Yamato shouted, pointing to a spot on the wrapping paper. “It’s written ‘From Gentleman for Hajime’.”

Hajime raised one eyebrow and took the flowers in his hands to see for himself. Indeed, on the thin paper was a spot where the client wrote their name and the receiver. Near the word ‘From’ the kanji ‘紳’ was written. Was that meant to say Shin, as a person’s name, or ‘Gentleman’, as a nickname? Did he know a Shin? There was the Warden of the female prison, but he barely met him, maybe once a month. Why would he send Hajime flowers? Sure, he was awfully good looking, and Hajime surely appreciated his height. Sometimes he hated his big height as not many places were used to people of his size. And, sure, the Warden could be a flirt, and Hajime always had a thing for the flirty ones, but it wasn’t like they knew each other enough to do that.

“Boss, you must have a secret admirer! How romantic!” Seitarou exclaimed, unconsciously hugging Kuu to his chest a little. The cat meowed.

“Congratulations, boss! You must have charmed another guard! Ah, young love! Such a fragile and fresh beauty!” Yamato put his right hand to his heart and dreamily closed his eyes, remembering his days of young love.

“I AM JUST THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, YOU SHIT!” Hajime screamed, trying to keep his slight blush under control. He must have lost a minute or two thinking about the Warden. “YOU TWO, GO GET TO WORK! AND I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ANYMORE ABOUT THIS ROMANCE SHIT, WAS I CLEAR?!”

“Yes, sir!” exclaimed the two men, smiles on their faces, at the same time Kuu meowed once again. All three of them left Hajime alone with the flowers in his hand. After the door closed, he looked down at the flowers just one more time. The Warden’s image came to his mind again and he, as inmate 69 would say, ‘yeet’ed the flowers in the trash can. He decided to take his break right then. He really needed a smoke.

In the next three weeks, as Christmas approached bit by bit, that one smoke turned in more and more, until he completely lost the count. The gifts continued to arrive daily on his desk, this times each having a little note on them with a cheeky and romantic poem or pick up line. Sometimes they were comparing Hajime’s eyes to the black starless night, full of a beauty that had yet to be shown to the world. Other times it was a classic poem in the form of ‘roses are red, violets are blue’. It even came to the point where the other guards observed something was different. Even Samon said something about it, for once actually concerned about the other. Hajime only yelled at him, as usual, in front of every other guard, full anger on.

But it quickly vanished when Seitarou came in the room, announcing that ‘Hajime’s Gentleman’ sent another gift. Hajime’s face fell and every other guard didn’t even try to hide their laughter after they recovered from the shock and saw Hajime’s embarrassed face, all red and held low.

Samon opened the envelope Hajime has received that day while laughing and retrieved a small letter. It was beautifully written, no doubt by someone that knew about Hajime’s liking for calligraphy, but what almost knocked him off was the perfume. It was one of roses, but this one was obviously handmade and from real garden roses, there was no other way you could get such a powerful scent. He almost didn’t want to give it back. 

In the night of the 23rd December, Hajime was utterly done with the presents and all the teasing he received from his work colleagues and the inmates he had in his care. Jyugo made sure to tell the whole cell and all the cells they befriended about Hajime’s new admirer.  
It wasn’t the fact that it was a secret admirer or as much the teasing as the utterly uselessness he had for the presents. He was a firm believer that if you made someone a gift, you should give them something they need or like. He wasn’t a fan of flowers or chocolate. He might have liked poems and a joke here and there, but he was a workaholic. He had no need of a holiday ticket to some exotic location.

“Boss!” Seitarou came in the guard break room, empty before, followed like a shadow by Jyugo, both of them grinning from one ear to the other. “Another present from a certain Gentleman has come!-”

“Throw it in the trash!” Hajime didn’t even lift his eyes from his cigarette.

“Come on, Hajime, open up the present from your boyfriend. He would love that, I’m sure.”

“Listen here, you brat, I don’t fucking need whatever is in there! So both of you leave me the fuck alone-”

“Oh?” Seitarou blinked when he opened the little box.

“Boss, look! It’s your favourite tea! The one that frees you from stomach pains in mere minutes!”

Hajime accidently clicked the lighter again, putting his cigarette on fire at the half of its length. He quickly put it off, a little clumsily, and left his ruined cigarette in the smoking support. To say he was surprised that his admirer knew about his stomach pains was a big understatement. No one beside Seitarou, Yamato and Hitoshi knew about his weird habit of getting this aches when he was over stressed.

He didn’t expect to get such a thoughtful gift. Seitarou left the tea box on the table, not a cardboard one, a nicely metal one with a classic and traditional design on it. It was truly breath taking. Just the kind Hajime likes, one of collection.

“Look, boss! Even a note! And it’s inviting you to meet with this Gentleman tomorrow night, right before midnight, near the New Year’s bell. This Gentleman is truly romantic!”

“So what are you going to do, Hajime?” laughed Jyugo, ignoring the fact that Seitarou grabbed his arm to take him back to his cell.

“None of your damn business, brat.” Hajime muttered, trying to hide his blush by putting his head in his fist.  
Hajime didn’t sleep a lot that night. He went through the night and his shift like in a haze. Luckily for him, he didn’t have a lot of work that day or he would have slacked and have a lot of work for the first day of Christmas. He was surprised that the Warden of the male Nanbaka prison didn’t give him a lot of work in the busy period. He looked at his watch to see that it was already late night.

He lit up a cigarette on his way out of the building and going for the trains that would get him to the bell. Everybody was busy during Christmas, not a lot of guards would be in the area at the time. Which was good for him as he felt more and more nervous by each minute. Why was he nervous anyway? Did those compliments actually get to him? Was that last gift that touching and personal? Or was it the fact that he hoped the admirer would turn out to be someone he had in mind?

Hajime shook his head. He was down the stairs of the little hill where the bell was. After he sat down on the first step, he lit up another cigarette, waiting for something to happen. Anything, really. He looked around. He could see a good part of the buildings of the prison from where he stood. He thought about what happened after he would meet his secret admirer, what would change. He himself wasn’t sure of what will happen.

Steps were heard coming towards him. Hajime didn’t turn to look who the person was. He had a feeling who his admirer was, he had from the beginning. Now it was just a confirmation.

“Good evening, Hajime-san.”

Hajime dragged another long smoke before speaking. “Warden.”

Shin grinned from ear to ear at the guard. He seemed very happy. Usually people, especially most inmates, were afraid of Hajime, even just by staying around him. A very small number behaved like their usual selves around him. It was refreshing every time he got the chance to have that company around him.

The warden sat next to him, not showing any bother by the little space they had there.

“You are smoking quite a lot.” said Shin, not losing his smile for a second.

“I like to believe that I deserve the smoke.” replied Hajime after another drag of it. He didn’t usually smoke that fast, it was a subtle sign that he was nervous.  
“Oh?” Shin asked, trying to look genuinely surprised. His blue eyes opened to trace up and down the guard’s face, over each little features he had. “Something on your mind?” His head leaned to the side, trying to take a better look at the other male and smiled more. “Or maybe someone?”

“Yeah.” Hajime took a final smoke drag. “Some dumb shit has been annoying me a lot lately.”

The warden genuinely laughed. Hajime tried to ignore how that made his heart jump and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Shin opened his eyes and locked them with Hajime’s. They didn’t say anything, just looked at each other, looking for any sign of weakness, of any sign that the other would back up from whatever was happening now. Shin’s eyes moved to Hajime’s lips. Hajime looked at his own lips, thinking that maybe he had something on his face, not thinking that he won’t have how to see them anyway.

Suddenly, the warden took the cigarette from near the guard’s mouth and threw it away, not wanting the smoke to be near his nose. Then, he kissed him senseless. Hajime was shocked. His eyes widened and he stood like that for some full seconds. When he finally came to his senses, he punched his superior.

Shin rolled to the ground and held his face, feeling a sharp pain where the fist landed mere seconds ago. “Ow!” he exclaimed, with a hint of someone that was offended. “What was that for?!”

Hajime sat up and shook the hand he used to punch. He picked up the cigarette from the ground and threw it in a trash can. “Because I don’t fucking kiss until at least the third date.” He said sharply through his teeth. He took another cigarette out of his almost empty package.

Shin was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. What do you even say after such a thing happens. He managed to let out an “Oh?” that sounded too smug for Hajime’s liking.

“But after that little stunt of yours, it will be at least the tenth one! And I mean real dates, not hanging out!” He lit up his latest cigarette and walked away after his last words, covering his mouth on the way out definitely not because of the kiss or because he was blushing and he didn’t want anyone to find out. No, it was because he needed another smoke. Yes, it was because of smoking.

Shin smiled to himself when the guard left. He wasn’t expecting a punch. People usually fell rather easily for his flirt. But Hajime was different. It must have been the reason why he started liking the guard. He thought about Hajime’s words. The man is a workaholic and he is a warden. Free time isn’t something any of them can find easily. Then his mind flew to the kiss. Hajime’s lips were so soft and fit so nicely against his. He could swear that for a second Hajime actually relaxed into it and responded before he got punched.

‘Yes.’ He thought to himself as he got up from the ground. ‘It will be worth the time.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it wasn't so great, but I tried and I hope I made you smile at least once! Happy holidays y'all! ( *¯ ³¯*)❤ㄘゅ  
> And I really wish to thank tumblr's @epinico for organising this event and being my beta reader. You're the best! (ू•ᴗ•ू🌼)


End file.
